What If?
by Mer Rose
Summary: This is the story of what happened if instead of Maxon taking the bullet for America at the choosing ceremony, she took the bullets for him. Just My Version. NOT A ONE SHOT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So this is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction so please be patient with me as I am just beginning. Please no rude comments! And please review and tell me what you think so far. I will try to update soon!**

 **This starts during the Choosing Ceromony when the rebels attack and shot Celeste.**

America's POV

After seeing the rebel shot Celeste and her lifeless form slump to the ground in small heap, I froze. I knew that I should run to a safe room or do something beside sitting on the raised platform watching people getting shot and bleeding to death, but I couldn't.

I look to my left, Maxon is huddled up with Kriss on the floor, shielding her from the attack. I though of how beautiful she would look when she walked down the isle to my true love. She would be an amazing queen. She would make Maxon happy.

After tonight everything will be different. The choosing ceremony will come to an end, along with the selection... And my time at the palace. It was so stupid of me to be sneaking off with Aspen. 'What could have happened if you just told Maxon from the beginning?' I scolded myself. 'You didn't have to prove anything to Aspen. So what if he thought you slept with Maxon. What he thinks about you doesn't matter as much as what Maxon thinks!'

I was pulled back to reality by the sight of a rebel a few yards back holding a gun towards Maxon's head. He had a sly grin on his face as his finger began to squeeze the trigger. Before I could think up a better plan I flung my self in front of Maxon, and the bullets.

1, then 2,3,4 shots. Apparently some other rebels tried to get a shot at their future King, all failing. The searing pain from my arm, chest and abdomen were almost unbearable. Maybe this was fate's way of sparing me from the pain far worst then now that would come with seeing the love of my life marry another woman. I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come.

Even though I would surely die right now, Maxon would live. Maxon would be happy.

That is all that matters to me.

Maxon's POV

All I want right now is to sweep my America off her feet and propose to her right now. But how am I supposed to move on from the fact that she cheated on me with that guard? And she lied to me... again. 'Remember, you cheated on her with 34 other women. And not to mention you love her you idiot!' I mentally screamed.

That's when I heard the gunshot and saw Celeste fall to the floor. I wanted moved so I was partially underneath the table, Kriss followed quickly. She wrapped her small arms around me before I could reach for America.

I heard 3 or 4 more shots and turned around. That's when I saw my love in front of me on the ground. She took those bullets... for me so I could live. After everything I did, she sacrificed herself to save me!

America's POV

"NO! Oh my god! America! Can you hear me?! Oh my god! Oh my god!" heard someone shout. I opened my eyes to be met with golden hair and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I have grown to love.

"M-Maxon?" It was becoming harder to breathe.

"I'm right here Ames. Stay with me, please!" He choked "I can't live without you, no, I WONT live without you! I love you America Singer with all that I am and all the moon and stars. Just hold on a little bit longer!"

"It's ok. G-go be with Kriss. She-" I coughed and I could taste the blood. I didn't have long. "She will be a-a wonderful Q-queen." Maxon had the most sad and confused look on his face. "NO AMERICA! DON'T DO THIS! STOP SAYING GOODBYE!" I couldn't help but feel sorry for all the pain that I was causing him. One day he would see that it was best I was out of the way.

"Your Highness! The palace has been cleared. We can now take the Lady to the infirmary." A guard said quickly as he rushed over to us. Maxon scooped me up bridal style and sprinted down the hall to the medical wing. I felt the darkness closing in on me, "I love y-you Maxon Sch-reave." I placed the faintest kiss on his chest and nestled my head closer to his heart, letting the darkness consume me.

 **So that was chapter one! I hope you liked it and please review! I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and any suggestions or advice you have for me since I am new to all of this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of 'What If?' And and even bigger thanks to those who followed/favorited I am super exited to continue this storyline and I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

 **ElizabethMKJP: I hope you like Maxon's POV. It was a bit harder to write then America's, but I think it turned OK (:**

Chapter 2: Maxon's POV

I felt America shift lightly as I was running as fast as I could towards her only hope of survival, the infirmary. She pressed her lips lightly to my chest, right above my heart, and moved her head closer to me. I wondered what she was doing until I felt her still. She was trying to say goodbye.

"America! America look at me!" Nothing. "Come on Ames! Just say something! ANYTHING!" My voice cracked as tears streamed down my face. I couldn't lose her, not like this. I ran faster then I though physically possible.

I arrive at the infirmary and barge in to the double doors with America in my arms. At least a dozen doctors and nurses flood around us. "She's not breathing!" I hear someone shout, then I realize it was me. They tell me to set her down on a table and I'm not about to disobey orders when my America's life is at stake.

"Someone bring in the AED!" The head doctor yelled to a nurse. They brought it in and attached the pads to her chest, over her heart. "Ready, Clear" somebody shouted over all the noise. They shocked America and her head hit the table with a sickening crack.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. "Negative" the same voice called, "Ready, Clear" for the second time I couldn't pull myself away. "Negative!" I pulled myself away from the wall and moved over to my love. I kneeled down and whispered to her, "Please, come back to me. I swear I will never call you 'my dear' again! Just please! I need you Ames! I love you!" I was sobbing into her hair when they went to remove the pads.

"NO! Wait, just one more time!" My voice surprised me. I didn't mean to sound as cold and harsh as I did. "Please?" I was almost begging now. "Of course Prince Maxon." I bowed my head in agreement. "Ready, Clear" following the sound of my love hitting against the table, a new sound filled the room. It was the heart monitor.

"She's alive but barely! We need to get her into surgery right now. Get Operation room 1 ready for Lady America." The doctor turned to me, a smile on her face. "She will be OK Your Majesty. You've got a fighter on your hands." I could feel the weight lift off my shoulders. "Thank you Dr., I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Dr. Christie, Abigail Christie. At your service." She gave me a near perfect curtsy. "I do believe it is I who should be bowing to you. I am forever in you debt. Thank you Dr. Christie, for saving my love...and your future Queen." She opened her mouth to say something else when a young nurse with black hair walked in.

She dropped to a curtsy and began her report. "Pardon the intrusion Your Majesty, but , the operating room is ready and Lady America is prepped for surgery." She hurried out of the room with the Doctor close in tow.

'I guess all I can do now is wait.' I have a strange feeling it is going to be a long night. There is no way I would sleep tonight, so I guess there is no point in going to my room. Even though the waiting room is full of plush chairs, I chose to sit up against the wall on the floor.

I had just dozed off when I was awoken by an advisor of my fathers. "Prince Maxon, your father has requested you presence in his study immediately. I am afraid he has grave news to share with you." I got up slowly and began the all to familiar trek to my father's study.

As I walked in, I immediately registered the strong smell of alcohol. I could only remember my dad drunk on time before, and I had the scars to prove it. It had been one of the worst beatings I had ever received. I had gotten at least 15 lashes. It was also the only time I had to go to the infirmary, instead of mending myself up.

"You called, sir?" I was wondering what he could possibly want from me, besides my service of being a human punching bag.

"Maxon, your an idiot to choose her. Just like I was to chose your Mother. It took me for her to die to get me to realize it though." Wait? Did I hear him right? 'For her to...die?' He must have known what I was thinking because of the grin that appeared on his smug face.

"You heard right. A rebel was going to shot me while you were fawning over your dying girlfriend. She ran up and told them to spare me and take her instead. They shot her and I snuck away and got to the safe room. Believe it or not I only chose because I thought I loved her. News flash - love isn't real. You'll get tired of America sooner or later." He slurred

He pulled the whip out of the desk, I was to crushed to fight back. My mother, my kind gentle mom... was dead. I draped myself over the wall and braced myself for the lashes that were soon to follow.

The first one bit into my back with such force it knocked the breath out of me. All I could think of was mom and America. 'They wouldn't want to see you hurting. Stand up to him!' 8 lashes later I had enough. I wheeled around and grabbed the whip out of his hand.

He stumbled to the ground and hit his head on the corner of the desk. I was able to get my suit coat on, not bothering with the shirt. He would blame the rum when he woke up on the floor with a headache. When he came to his senses, I would be ready.

I got to the infirmary and an available nurse fixed my back up. I went and took my seat on the floor of the waiting room, wondering how America was doing.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with an ache in my neck and sunlight streaming in from the closed curtains. I looked up at the wall clock, 9:54. Just 14 hours ago I was going to propose to Kriss because I was mad at America. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Prince Maxon!" Dr. Christie came running out into the waiting room. She looked exhausted. Dark bags lay underneath her eyes, and her blonde hair was in a messier version of the ponytail she wore earlier.

I jumped up from my position on the floor, thinking something might have happened during surgery. "IS SHE OK?!" I felt a single tear slide down my cheek but I didn't have it in me to wipe it away. My world was coming apart at the seams. "Your Majesty, the surgery is over and she will be ok." I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank heavens, I don't know what I would do without her..." I was rambling again.

"But, she had some head trauma. She must have gotten a concussion when we use the AED. She woke up briefly after we moved her into her room and she didn't know where she was or why she was here. We are thinking after talking to you it may spark some memories."

I ran from the waiting room to the room with America's charts on the door. I walked in to see her asleep on the large hospital bed. She had bandages on her left arm and on her chest as I could see. I walked over to the chair next to her and sat down. I took her hand in mine.

Her icy blue eyes fluttered open and she stared at me for a few moments, trying to place who I was. She still held my hand but I could tell she had no idea who I was. "Hi Ames. How are you felling?" I whispered, it was a miracle she even heard me.

"I'm fine. I know we have met before but, who are you?" I had just started to speak when she said something I never wanted to hear come from her mouth. Her memories must be pre-selection, and she really doesn't know who I am.

"Where's Aspen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Im not going to do a very long note today. Thank you to all the readers and I hope you like this chapter very much!**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS**

Chapter 3: America's POV

I wake up to find someone holding my hand, and it is surprisingly... comforting. I look over to my side and see a man with golden blonde hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. He looks like an angel.

'Wait, I'm not dead. That can't be right.' He broke the silence first. "Hi Ames, how are you felling?" He barely whispered, as if he wasn't sure if he should talk or not. He just called me Ames, that's May's name for me. Ok, so he must know me.

"I'm fine. I know we have met before but, who are you?" It hurt me to see his face drop when he realized I didn't remember him. He was just about to tell me who he was when I remembered something, more like someone. I cut him off, "Where's Aspen?"

He let out a big sigh and ran a hand through his already messy hair. 'How is he this beautiful?' "Aspen is with Lucy right now." Who's Lucy? Who is this God sitting next to me? Where am I? I thought.

"I'm Maxon Schreave. I don't know if the doctor told you but you are in the palace infirmary." Where does that name sound familiar?! Oh my god.

"Your Highness, it's an honor." I bowed my head looked at the ground waiting for him to say something. I felt him lift up my chin so I was looking at him. "Call me Maxon. What do you remember last?"

"I was up in the tree house with Aspen and he broke up with me." A tear escaped my eye and before I could wipe it away, Maxon put his hand on my cheek and wiped at it with his thumb. The gesture seemed so genuine, I lost myself for a moment and nestled my head into his palm.

We stayed there for a moment before he stood up, "Your family is here to see you, I'll be right outside if you need me." He knelt down and gave me a kiss, so full of love, on my forehead. "It's ok if you don't remember right now, we will get through it. But I need you to know how much I love you."

And with that he walked out the door. I don't know what, but there is something special about him, and I intend to find out. My thoughts were interrupted by terrible pain spreading thorough out my body.

I winced only to be met with an apologetic May. "I'm sorry Ames, I got kinda excited." I let out a small laugh as the pain subsided and I embraced my little sister. "It's ok Maybug, I'm ok." Mom, Kenna, James, Gerad, and a little baby.

Apparently that little baby is my niece, Astra, Kenna's baby. She had gray-blue eyes and tuffs of strawberry blonde hair. She was perfect. We had all been talking for a few minutes when I noticed someone wasn't here.

"Where's Dad?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other. May came and crawled in bed with me. I held her close. "Honey, Dad passed away last December," Mom sighed while never meeting my eyes.

My dad was my best friend. Sure, he made his mistakes and his methods we not always the best, but he loved us so much. I broke down right there. I choked on my sobs but I managed to whisper a single word hoping someone would hear me and answer my request.

May shot up out of the bed and ran to the door, when she came back she wasn't alone. I was pulled into a warm embrace by Maxon. My family silently excused themselves and left me alone with him. He crawled onto the side of the bed and let me melt into him.

 **2 weeks later**

A nurse walked in with a wheel chair and Maxon lakes over and took it from her. "What's all this?" I asked surprised, was I finally leaving. "Your being discharged my dear."

I glanced back at him, "I'm not your dear," he threw his head back laughing. "Somethings never change" he muttered.

A maid, about my age, with blonde hair walked in and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Marlee?" I whispered, still unsure of how I knew her. Her face lit up, and she turned to Maxon, "You said she didn't remember!?"

"I don't." I intervened, "I'm not sure how I know you, but I definitely do." Once again, Marlee turned to Maxon, "Did you show her the videos?" "I was about to, but she needs to be out of here first." He gestured around the room.

"Come on let's get you out of that hospital gown and into something more...you!" She squealed into my ear. As she began to usher me behind another curtain, I saw Maxon do something strange out of the corner of my eye, he tugged his ear. Something even more strange, I tugged mine back.

Maxon's POV

My spirits lifted a bit when I saw her return our signal and tug her ear. I knew what I had to do next, and I was dreading it. I made my way to the room and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by an eager smile.

"Maxon!" She said joyfully, "Hello Kriss." We moved into her room, while she took a seat at her vanity, I remanded standing. I didn't know how to put it gently, so I just blurted it out. "I'm going to marry America!" The color drained from her face

"Get out of my room now!" She shouted "I'll be gone before morning, but you are making a huge mistake. I'll be back!" I turned a left, thankful to be out of that room.

I bolted to the Princess Suite, where I told Marlee to bring America. As I entered the room a certain someone took my breath away, yet again. America was standing there in dark blue jeans and a gray sweater that looked much to big for her, her fiery red hair cascading down her back in waves. It was so simple, yet so America. It was beautiful.

She turned around once she noticed I was in the room, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "I sorry I took your sweater, I got cold." She moved to take it off. Before she could make much progress though, I made my way across the room and engulfed her in a hug. "It's ok, really. You can keep it if you would like."

"I would love that." Her arms made there was to my neck, and mine to her waist. In that moment everything was perfect.

We walked over to the TV and sat on the couch to start watching the Selection videos. After watching them for a while, we finally got to the Halloween Ball. I was dreading the next video and how America might react to it.

The date flashed across the screen, 'NOVEMBER, 1'. I saw Marlee grab America's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I wrapped a supportive arm around her, she leaned into me.

By the time the video was over she was trying to hold back tears. Marlee left the room to give us some privacy. America noticed she was gone and instantly broke down, burying her face into my chest.

I moved her so she was sitting on my lap and I was holding her. After sometime her ragged breaths slowly became more even, and the sobs replaced with soft hiccups. She looked up and me and slowly leaned in and kisses my cheek.

I gently grabbed her cheek and started to close the distance between our lips. But before we had the chance...

The rebel alarms went off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm going to try to do shorter chapters (about this length) so we will see how that goes. Thank you to eve** **rywhere has read this story! Already over 500 views!**

 **LifeOfTheParty: I so glad you like the story! When I posted the first chapter I thought no one was going to read it let alone like it! Thank you so much for that extra boost of confidence with my writing!**

 **ALL RIGHT TO KIERA CASS**

Chapter 4: America's POV

An ear splitting sheik filled the room, my hand flew up to cover my ears. Maxon took my hand and pulled me out of the room. We could hear gunshots in the distance and screams of people taking their breaths.

We ran down the grand staircase and turned down to a narrow corridor. When we reached the dead end, Maxon put his other hand on a brick in the wall, the bookcase slide off the wall to reveal a large metal door.

He entered a code into the panel and opened the door, letting me in first. After he walked in and shut the door behind him, he escorted me down a flight of stairs that creaked with every step.

When we finally reached the safe room I was taken aback by the simplicity of it. I finally concluded that this room must be a servants safe room, not the Royal family's. Inside the room was a small restroom, a cot and a small stock of food and supplies that would last us a few days

"There is an entrance to the Royal safe room in the Princess Suite, your room, but I wanted to be alone with you for a little while." Now he was the one with the blush creeping up his neck and residing on his cheeks.

We made our way over to the cot and sat down, it was the perfect size for two. We sat and talked for what seemed like forever. He had his arm around me and I was melted into his side, my head on his shoulder.

"We should probably try to get some sleep," he read my mind. I was confused when he stood up and got a few of the extra blankets to set on the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"I'm going to take the floor tonight. Your still healing, and I want you to get some rest." He gave me the most loving smile. My face must have been as red as my hair when I finally had the courage to muster out, "the cot is big enough for the both of us.." I was on my side, facing away from him when I said that, so I didn't know if he even heard me.

I felt the bed dip and was greeted by Maxon laying next to me. I moved closer to him, I felt him tense up and I felt so stupid. You don't even remember him! For all you know, you met him 2 weeks ago.

Those thoughts were silenced when he put an alarm under my head acting like a pillow, and one around my waist, bringing me even closer to him. He whispered, "I love you America Singer with all that I am and all the moon and stars." With that a memory flooded my thoughts.

It was him! He was hovering over me, saying those same words, but with tears in his eyes. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and I couldn't help but cry out. "AMES! Are you ok?! What happened?" He shot up next to me checking my head for sings of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something. You've said that before, haven't you? That 'with all the moon and the Stars' thing?" A look of relief washed over his face, "I said that the night... you were shot." He whispered the last part, looking down at our hands that were tangled together.

I could only think of one thing to say in that moment. "I still don't remember, but I think," I paused not sure of how to go on. "I think I love you too." I closed my eyes and went off into a blissful sleep.

Maxon's POV

I fell asleep with America in my arms, My America. My peaceful sleep was broken by a guard shaking my shoulder. The first thing I could register about him was the piercing green eyes, Aspen.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" He grinned at me. Over the past 2 weeks we had developed a brotherly friendship, "Hey Aspen. All clear?" I whispered, hoping not to risk waking America.

"How's Mer doing?" I still don't like him calling her that, but at least I know he has moved on. Lucy is good for him. "She's doing ok, even remembered something last night. I better get her up to her room and let her sleep a little longer."

With that I picked her up bridal style and began the walk up to the 3rd floor. After some debate, I decided to bypass her room all together. I need to sleep a bit more as well, and it will be easier with her in my arms.

I opened the door to my room and shifted her so I had a free hand to pull the blankets down with. I slid her underneath the cream colored sheets and moved to my wardrobe to change. I put on a simple white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, and crawled in next to her.

She subconsciously moved to me, laying her head on my chest. I held her to me by her waist and was finally able to get some sleep.

A few hours later, my eyes opened only to be met with beautiful blue ones. "Hello my dear," she always looks so radiant.

"Still not your dear, but hello all the same."

"Come, let's get ready. We've got a big day ahead of us. I've got a surprise for you! I'll call your Maids to have you ready for dinner, I think it is time we have a proper date."


	5. Chapter 5

**La Rosa : I'm so glad you like the story!**

 **Guest : I am working on getting more conflict going, and there will be some in Chapter 7 and then after that. Don't worry you will be seeing some soon!**

 **Guest:** **Here you go, Chapter 5! I hope you like it!**

 **All rights to Kiera Cass**

Chapter 5: America's POV

He lead me to the an adjoining door that lead to my room. 3 women in maids uniforms were sitting at a table playing cards. They all ran and pulled me in to a giant hug, "We missed you so much!" They carried on for a moment about how glad they were that I'm ok. I got another headache and fell to the ground.

Memories of these 3 doing my hair and makeup, and walking in with garment bag that held beautiful dresses, and us playing cards flooded my brain. Something was different though. Maxon ran over and helped me up and over to the bed. "I remember you 3! Mary, Lucy, and Anne right?"

They looked at me with eyes wet with tears, "Yes Miss! It's us!" They all turned to me and hit me with another wave of hugs. I pulled away from them, "Wait, this isn't my room." They all turned to Maxon with smiles ear to ear.

"I wanted to keep you close to me," Maxon had a light blush in his cheeks again by the time he finished. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have to go get ready for a meeting." He turned and walked back to his room, leaving us in a fit of giggles.

We spent the afternoon playing cards and talking about the palace gossip. Apparently Kriss left the palace shortly after the attack. I remember seeing Kriss on the videos that Maxon and Marlee showed me.

We spent hours talking and playing cards until it was time to get me ready for my date with Maxon. They ran me a warm bath while they got the makeup and hair styling tools ready for me. After about 20 minutes I got out and was wrapped in a warm, fluffy robe.

I moved to my vanity so that Lucy could get started on my hair. She kept it simple, just putting it in a bun at the nape of my neck. My makeup was just as easy. She used concealer, a champagne colored eyeshadow, and mascara.

The dress was another story. Mary walked in holding a blue garment bag and white kitten heels. The dress was white on the bodice that shimmered when the light caught it just right. It had a sweetheart neckline, and 3/4 length sleeves! and hit just below my knees. The skirt of the dress was white that gradually melted into teal, it was breathtaking.

As I stared at myself I the mirror, I looked...regal.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Anne rushed over and got it, while dropping into a low curtsy. Maxon walked in, looking as gorgeous as ever in his gray suit. Once he spotted me his jaw physically dropped.

"Wow. You look...wow." I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Even if I don't remember when we met, our first kiss, or falling for him, I had an attraction to him I could not ignore. I loved him once, and in just a little more time, I knew I would be fully and completely in love again.

"You don't look have bad yourself!" That put a smile on his face. He led me down the hall and out into the gardens. I haven't been outside yet! We walked on a path, passing beautiful flowers. We stopped and sat down on a bench.

There was something familiar about the gardens and this bench. Sharp pain flooded my mind once again as my suspicions were put to rest. I saw myself crying, leaned up against this bench. Maxon appeared and sat down next to me, he introduced himself. This is where I met Maxon.

"What did you remember?" Maxon had been holding me tightly against him as the pain subsided.

"We met here." I barely whispered, hoping that he could hear me.

"It's true," he looked like something was bugging him. "That's why I thought it would only be fitting to do this right here, where everything started." He knelt down on one knee and took my hand.

"America Singer, when I first met you, you hated me. You called me stuck up, you would have given anything to go back to you Ex. You offered me your friendship, and I could not been more grateful for that. Slowly, I made my way into your heart and you loved me. I never want anyone else to fill that spot for you but me. I know you don't remember everything yet, but still I ask you. America, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He looked at me with complete love and adoration, tears welling up in his eyes. "Even if I don't remember, these past 2 weeks have been magical. I have fallen in love with you. So yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I gave him my left hand as he slipped on the most perfect ring on earth.

It was classic yellow gold with a flawless diamond on it. It was engraved inside the band, A+M. I couldn't he the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

I was pulled into his arms and we embraced. He pulled away slightly and placed a hand on my cheek as if asking for permission. This would be the first kiss we had shared since the attack.

I met him only half way, just in case I was sadly mistaken. Our lips gently collided, the kiss filled with such hope and love. The movement of his lips on mine triggered more memories. My head felt as if it was splitting open. I pulled away from Maxon only to fall to the ground in total agony.

I heard Maxon talking, probably asking if I was ok because of the word and panic that filled his voice. His words became muffled as I slipped into the darkness once again.

 **I hope that was a good enough cliff hanger of you guys! Please review and tell me what you think so far, or you can PM me! Please favorite/follow!**

 **~M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Smhuyng32103 : Thank you! I agree that America should be the selfless one, and you will see more of that in Ch. 7**

 **QueenlyXO:** **Im glad you like the story!**

 **ThereAlwaysTimeForReading: Don't worry, we will definitely be seeing more of Kriss in the future. And next chapter there will be a smaller fight between America and someone, that will end up leading to a big PLOT TWIST!**

 **Guest:** **I'm so happy that you love the story! Your review was so sweet! Thank you for the kind words, and here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Maxon's POV

She said yes! I pulled out of her arms slightly, and looked into those icy blue eyes. As if reading my mind, she leaned in halfway. I was eager to crush my lips to hers,but I restarted myself.

When our lips touched, the rest of the world fell away. She instantly tangled her hand into my hair to deepen the kiss. She pulled away, fear and recognition evident in her eyes. She dropped to the ground holding her head and crying out in pain.

I wrapped my arms around her, saying soothing things but it was no use. When she remembered something, it would be over within about 10 seconds. Something's wrong. I glance at my watch, almost a minute had passed by.

I looked back down to find her starring up at me, "Ames! Are you ok?" She opens her mouth to say something but passes out before she get the chance.

I scoop her up off the ground and cradle her to my chest as I run through the gardens to get back to the infirmary. I arrive in place her in care of Dr. Christie, she is the only one I would trust with my America's life.

After checking her out Dr. Christie turned to me and I prepared myself for the worst, not that I would ever be prepared if something happened to America.

"You said that she was getting headaches when she would get a memory back, right?"

"Yes, she would never go unconscious and they never lasted long." I swallowed the lump in my throat, hoping that I would hold back the sobs that were soon to be racking thought my body.

"My best guess is that she remembered a large memory and it exhausted her. Since we don't know how large this memory was, I can't tell you when she will wake up. Hours, days, weeks, there is just no way to be sure. If I may ask though, what do you think happened that could have triggered this?"

I coughed and looked around nervously, "I proposed to her out in the gardens where we first met. She said yes and I kissed her, then she just..." I couldn't go on. This was all my fault.

"Prince Maxon, don't blame yourself about this. It was bound to happen eventually." She gave me a small smile and left me to my thoughts. Only to be interrupted by a young nurse. She bowed before she continued, "You Majesty, if you wish you may no go see Lady America. She is room A3."

I bolted to her room and stopped right outside the door. The women I loved was laying there unconscious, yet she had my ring on her finger.

There she was. Fiery red hair sprawled out on the white pillowcases, her hands placed elegantly over one another. Her ring sparkled in the bleak infirmary room, it brings a smile to my face. I crawl in next to her, careful not to disturb any of the needles in her arm. I put my arm around her waist and pull her to me. Her head falls on my shoulder and I place mine on top of hers, that is how we laid when I fell asleep.

I awoke to an advisor shaking my shoulder, telling me I need to be present in today's meetings. I got up and kissed America's forehead, I hated to leave her here by herself. I reluctantly followed him to the meeting room.

Thankfully, they didn't talk about the end of the selection. I knew that they were informed when Kriss left, but I told all of them not to tell my father. I could not risk making him mad, not when America may be punished.

 **4 days later...**

I had been in meeting non-stop since I proposed. My father was trying to keep me away from her, so he was making me attend every single meeting. I refused to tell them about being engaged, I felt like America should be with me when I announced it.

I only had about 5 minutes before the next meeting, so I decided to go see America. Even if it was only for a minute, I would see her. I turned the corner to the infirmary just to run into someone I was staring to see much to often for my taste.

"Dr. Christie, my apologies. I was just going to see America, has she shown any improvements?" It had been 4 days and I was starting to worry about when she would would wake up.

"Well, actually we have a...development," she smiled at me. "Why don't you go take a look for yourself!" She turned and was on her way before I could even question her.

I ran to her room only to be greeted by Marlee who was sitting down talking to someone. I recognized the other voice immediately. As soon as Marlee noticed me she left the room so that I could talk to her.

There she was. My America, awake and looking right at me. I got to her in two strides and engulfed her in my arms. She didn't waste anytime throwing her arms around my neck, "I remember." Her voice was raspy but it still sounded like the moved beautiful song in the world.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, they mirrored my own, filled with tears. "What do you remember?" Who knew that one word would have such power over someone. It could change you whole life.

"Everything."

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, it was mostly a filler until Chapter 7, which should be up either later today or tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters! Remember to favorite/follow/review. I love to hear what you think about the story and any suggestions you may have.**

 **~M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I'm kind of experimenting with this chapter a little bit. I know that this may not be the direction you thought the story was going in, but I assure you it will even out soon enough into a better, easier to follow storyline! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **WARNING: Semi-intense make out session towards end of chapter. Also, MAJOR PLOT TWIST!**

 **~M**

 **All right to Kiera Cass**

Chapter 7: Maxon POV

America was released yesterday and as much as we were dreading it, it was time to tell my father about the engagement. He was already expecting us, which I don't know if the fact he wanted to meet privately in his office with both of us was a comfort or a curse.

We walked into his study and quickly separated from each other. I knew I should have come alone! My father walked over to America and roughly grabbed her hand, gazing at her ring.

"So the rumors are true! Well, this just isn't going to do now, is it?" He ripped the ring off of her finger and flung it across the room. "If I can't change my sons mind about you, why don't you change it. I was doing a bit of research and I found something quite interesting about your family Miss Singer. Shall we take a look?"

She turned as pale as a ghost, and fought against the guards holding her back away from me. There were 3 holding her but only two holding me. 'Why did she need extra restraints?'

"She has been trained to fight! Her father is a rebel and has been training her to fight like one. You have always been the target! At the choosing ceremony, do you know who shot you? I'm sure you fiancée over here would recognize her own brother! They meant to keep her safe! Kota Singer is the leader of the Southern Rebels!

"Also, when I was looking through her health report at the beginning of the selection I found something...special. You are both dismissed."

America stormed out if the room and ran down the hallway to her room. She was still in her room from the selection, despite my wishes. I walked over to the side of the room where America's ring had fallen, and retreated to her room. I needed answers.

I didn't even bother with knocking on her door, I was absolutely fuming. She was sitting at her vanity, wiping away at her makeup when she noticed me standing there.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I couldn't keep from bursting out towards her. "What do they mean your a 'trained killing machine'?" She just looked at me face red with anger. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it never really came up in conversation, 'Hi I'm America! I like horses and my brother is the leader of the Southern Rebels. Also, I've been trained to kill people with my own two hands as well as various weapons! Want to get married now?' IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY? I was trying to figure out a way to tell you! What do you think I was talking to Aspen about the day of the choosing ceremony?"

"So since your a rebel, were-" she cut me off, "DAMN IT! I AM NOT A REBEL! I am not like my brother! At least my dad understood when I told him I didn't want to join! At least he didn't..." She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, head in her hands.

I knew that America had a temper, but nothing like this, "Ames, what did my father mean when he said something about 'surprises'?" She let out a sigh of defeat and turned to me,

"Maxon, unzip the back of my dress."

I was shocked to say the least, "I don't know if this is that good of an idea right now.." She cupped my face in her hands. "I need to show you something I should have long ago."

I turned her around so that I could get a clear view of her back. I gathered up her fiery red hair into my hand and moved it to the side of her head so it would cascade down her shoulder. Playfully, I tugged her ear only to have her sigh and move into my palm.

When I finally got enough courage, I placed my hand on the zipper of her dress and began to slowly pull. My eyes grew to be as big as saucers by the time the zipper was all the way down.

Lining her perfect back were scars upon scars that matched mine, only she had too many to count. Some were just starting to turn to scars, they were fresh. "Who did this to you?" I growled.

"When I was training with my dad, he would give me one lash a day since I was 9, to raise my pain tolerance. I tried not to step out of my place because I knew the consequences, but May and Gerad, they didn't know I made my dad give me their lashes. One day, May was caught trying to steal a loaf of bread. She got away but with the red hair, everyone knew she was a Singer.

"She came home and told me the police were looking for her. So I went and told them it was me, I already had the scars so what's a few more? They took me out and publicly whipped me the next day. I got 20 lashes for that.

"My dad wanted me to be a rebel, but first of all, happy. I told him I didn't want to be one on my 15th birthday. However I still wanted to train with him, Kota had different ideas. He was already a high ranking rebel by the time I choose to stay out. They wanted to take over, but they needed a queen. I turned them down and Kota...beat me for it."

How could so much hurt come to one person, she didn't deserve that. "How many did he give you, Kota I mean?" I needed to know how much of a monster we were dealing with, hurting his own sister like that.

"Max, you really don't want to know..." She tried looking away from me but I spun her back around so she was facing me, "Tell me." She leaned in a kissed me gently, "ok" she said. "The first time, it was 32 I passed out after that. He did it 4 times, giving me lashes until I passed out.

"The most her ever got me was 78. I was practically dead when my father came into his studio the next day and found me laying there." She cupped my face and brushed away a stray tear that managed to escape.

I pulled her close to me, kissing her like it was both our first, and our last. It started out slow and sweet, before turning passionate and hungry, soon her back was pushed against the mattress.

She moved her hands and worked on the buttons down my shirt. My tie had already been discarded across the room, as well as my suit coat. Finally she succeeded in removing it, I only broke the kiss for a moment to sit up and push it off my shoulders. Her cool hand ran up the muscles of my stomach and chest, residing in my hair bring the kiss deeper.

I moved down to her jaw, and then her neck, causing her to tilt her head to the side and let out a quiet moan. "We...need..to...stop" she managed to say between rugged breaths. I made my way to the head of the bed while America went to put on a night gown.

She collapsed on to the bed, laying right next to me. "Oh, I almost forgot something," I pulled her ring out of my pocket and slipped it on her finger. She looked confused, "Wait, you still want to marry me? I didn't tell you about my past. I didn't tell you about being...broken."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Of course I still want to marry you! I do wish you told me sooner, but I understand. We were two people who are both broken by our families, we just have to help fix each other."

She flipped around a bit so that her back was pressed against my chest and yawned, "I love you Maxon Schreave."

"And I love you, America Singer."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is very important to the storyline. I will warn you, there is some sensitive content in this chapter and I feel like it's my job to at least warn you about this. It is about almost attempting suicide. Please no hate for me writing about this, I feel like it is something people should talk about more, and not just leave in the dark. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Chapter 8: America's POV

I spent the last few days in the women's room reading, and writing in my journal. So much has happened since my first entry. It was the day I told my father about not wanting to be a rebel, my 15th birthday.

I talked about my secret meetings with Aspen, how he broke up with me, and how I met Maxon.

I got to the last page when a single tear slipped out. It read, 'I don't have the will to live anymore. Maxon picked Kriss, all because of my stupid mistake. Who knows, maybe I'll see Dad tonight.'

I remember that night, I wrote letters to all my family, Aspen, my maids, Marlee, and Maxon. I still had them in my desk, they were meant to say good bye.

That was on the second to last page of my journal, one more entry left. I closed the book, not wanting to finish that chapter in my life quite yet. Some day it will be finished, just not today.

I got up from my seat by the window overlooking the gardens, and began up to my room to get ready for the Report. Maxon had something planed but what I'm not sure. He's been busier then usual, going to more meetings and making more decisions regarding the future of Illéa.

My maids scurried in and slipped me in a dress that radiated power, it was a bold red dress with gold detailing. It was tight in all the right places and draped down to the floor with a slit up past my knee. It reminded me of something Celeste would wear.

I felt in powered, and the makeup helped with that also. They gave me a smoky eye, and light pink lipgloss, so I loved that I looked like myself, but just amped up so I had an intimidating factor to me.

I turned to the mirror and couldn't help but be in awe. The finishing touch was the jeweled headband they slipped on my head that resembled a crown. They left my hair down in wave, so I didn't look to harsh.

Once I got to the filming room, I was ushered to my spot beside Maxon at the podium. It completely slipped my mind that we were announcing our engagement! Maxon slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, much to Silvia's disapproval. He whispered in my ear "You looks amazing, Ames." He chuckled as the blush crept up to my cheeks.

They started the count down and the lights flashed on, notifying us that we were live. "People of Illéa," Maxon paused and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "As you can see, I am standing in front of you today with the women I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"My father did not approve of me marrying her, so now he is attempting to try her for treason because of her and her family's past. You see, America's father and brother are Southern Rebels." Gasps escaped the mouths of everyone in the room.

I didn't think he was actually going to tell everyone! "She has proved herself to her country in the form of abuse because she didn't want to conform to the rebels ways. The King on the other hand, is in a holding cell right now.

"He's fate will be decided by you, the people. His crime, attempted physical abuse to a member of the Selection, and years of physical abuse to the crown Prince."

He was finally standing up to his father! That's why he had been so busy lately, he had his father arrested. I looked up at him, he was starring back at me already. He continued, "I have never told anyone about the abuse I have suffered since I was 7, besides Lady America.

"I feel like the only way you can judge properly the punishment King Clarkson should receive, you must see the scars that I received at his hand." He handed me his suit coat and turned around to unbutton his shirt.

Once he finished taking off his shirt, he reviled his back to...everyone. Now the entire country knows about the scars that crisscross his perfect back. After a few moments he put his shirt and suit coat back on, much to my dismay, and returned to the podium.

"Those same scars line Lady America's back, because she dared go against her father and brother's plan for her life. She has taken more lashes for herself, her sister, and her younger brother, then I ever had, so they did not have to bear the suffering she had to go through so often.

"Lady America is a true National Hero, and your future Queen. Thank you Illéa, Goodnight."

Maxon lead me from the stage, saying that the advisors could handle the rest of the questions. I was slightly confused when we ended up waking right past my room during the Selection. I figured out what was going on as soon as we arrived on the 3rd floor, the royal family floor. I was wrong again when we passed up the Princess suite and Maxon's room, heading to the very last door down the enormous hallway, the King and Queen's Suite.

Maxon must have had it redone since his parents were in this room because you could just nearly smell the fresh paint if you tried hard enough. The room was at least as big as the entire upper level of my house in Carolina.

The simple cream colored walls contrasted beautifully with the dark wood flooring. In the middle was a ginormous bed, the blankets were the same color as the walls, with ocean blue pillows. I was blown away.

Maxon lead me to the bed and had me sit with him at the edge, concern evident in his eyes. "Ames, the whole your brother being rebel leader, and you having been abused when you were growing up was a shock to me. I need to know, please, is there any other secrets you hide from me?"

I knew I had to tell him about my most painful secret that I tried to keep locked away in my dresser drawer. I walked over and found the key I had taped to the bottom of the chair, I opened the drawer and pulled out my journal, my letter to Maxon, and the empty pill bottle. I threw the contents away that night instead of using them to end my life.

"This is my last secret. Start with the last page of the journal, I wrote all of it the night before the Choosing Ceremony, when I thought you were picking Kriss."

He read over everything carefully and looked back at me in disbelief, I turned away from him. I walked over to my vanity and just stared at myself, until I heard a muffled noise coming from behind me. Maxon was still sitting on the bed, gripping the letter and pill bottle in his hands while crying.

"We're you really going to..." He looked at me like I would walk out any minute and leave him. "Yes." I whispered, choking on soft sobs myself. He ran over to me and picked me up, carrying me back to the bed. He set me down as if I was made of glass.

Maxon's POV

My beautiful America, was going to kill herself, because of me. She grabbed my hand, making me look at her, "Max, it is NOT your fault. Don't you are blame yourself. When I came to the palace, I was depressed. My own brother beat me until I was half dead, and then just left me there to die. When I met you, I knew what it felt like to be alive. You lit a spark in me that I thought would be extinguished for all of my life."

She took the pill box from my hands, "This, is not your fault." Next she took the diary, "This, is not your fault." Lastly she took the letter and crumpled it in her hands, "This, is not your fault. The only thing you can blame your self for, is teaching me how to love someone with no fear that they would ever try to hurt me."

Soon, our mouths touched, moving in sync with each other. One of her hands slipped under my shirt, while the other got tangled in my hair, bringing us closer. My hands were at the small of her back, pushing her to me.

She pulled away and began working at my neck, after sometime, it was her turn. Before we could get to carried away, we stopped ourselves. America went to her wardrobe to get a night gown. I stripped down so that I was only in my T-shirt and loose gray boxers before crawling underneath the blankets.

"Maxon, I have one more secret." She walked to the bed and slipped in next to me. "What is it, my dear?" After ever thing else she had told me and has went through, it couldn't be that bad right?

"Your dad was wrong, you are not the target... I am."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I am trying to write a couple more chapters and figure out where I am really going with the story. Thank you guys for all the review, follows and favorites! I still can't believe we hit 3,000 views this morning! With out further delay, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES, ALL RIGHTS TO KIERA CASS**

Chapter 9: America's POV

We agreed to have the wedding one month after I told Maxon all of my secrets. Now, it was only 2 days away! The people wanted to have Clarkson killed, but since you could not kill a King, they wanted him in prison for the rest of his life. We were to banish him to an outlying province to a small house with high security to live out the rest of his days and never be heard from again.

Today would be our wedding rehearsal with Silvia. Maxon chose Prince Jonathan of England who was Maxon's age to be his best man, his younger brother Prince Alexander of England, and Carter to be his groomsmen. Marlee was my Maid of Honor as I promised, Kenna and May were my brides maids.

May was extra excited when I told her that Prince Alexander was her age. I had never met the English Princes and Princess, but apparently they are the closest things that Maxon has to siblings. Princess Emily is just over 5 years old, and Maxon adores her.

"MAX!" Alexander and Emily run to Maxon and hug him tightly. He kneels down so that he is only a few inches taller then Emily, and whispers something in her ear, she nods shyly. He puts an arm around Alexander's shoulders, and holds Emily's hand as they walk over to me.

"Alex, Emily, this is America. Her and I are getting married." Maxon shot me a small smile and before I could say anything, an eager Alexander shot his hand out for me. "Alexander Wilton from England, at your service." I graciously shook his hand, "America Singer, Carolina. It's an honor to meet you."

Next, I went to my knees even though I had a dress and heels on, so I would be eye level with Emily who was hiding behind Maxon's leg.

"Hi Emily, I'm America, but my friends call me Ames. Max has told me so much about you!" Now Maxon was on the ground as well, trying to get Emily to be less nervous. "Hey Em, this is the one I told you about this morning. Remember what I told you at breakfast, well this is her."

Her face instantly lit up after Maxon said that and she barreled into my me, wrapping her small arms into a hug. She looked up at me, "Can you sing 'Twinkle Twinkle'?"

She took my hand as I led her over to a couch and sat down. She crawled into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder as I began to sing.

 _"Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the star so bright, like a diamond in the night,_

 _Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_

After the third time I sang it, she was asleep in my arms as I continued to hum the tune. "That was beautiful, my dear" Maxon said as he kissed the top of my head. "Let's get her to bed."

We walked to the room that Emily was sharing with Jonathan. We had enough rooms available, but Jonathan insisted she would get scared, and he didn't mind sharing. After we settled her in bed, Maxon and I had the whole afternoon to spend with each other. "What do you want to do, my dear?" Honestly, that name was staring to grow on me but there was no way I would just let that slide.

"Still not your dear. I actually wanted to meet Prince Jonathan, he's going to be in our wedding tomorrow and I still haven't even met the guy!" I yelled teasingly at him.

"Well then I have a pretty good idea where he is, but we need to change first." We ran to our room and Maxon threw me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Once they reached my hand I ran to the bathroom to change.

I walked out in dark wash jeans and a fitted white V-neck. Maxon wore the exact opposite, light wash jeans, and a black scoop-neck T-shirt. I went to my wardrobe and traded my white heels, for some simple black flats that felt like walking on a cloud. I went to the other side of the room to Maxon's wardrobe, and took his gray sweater I have begun to wear so often.

He lead me out to the gardens and down a path I had never noticed. Before long we came to a small area of trees that held a very average, plain tree house. Something about it though looked magical, like it came right out of a fairy tale book. "I'm sorry Ames, but I told him when I found out about your brother and father. I just needed to get an outsiders opinion about everything." He looked so guilty, "Maxon, it's ok. I really don't mind."

"Let me go see if he's there, ok?" I nodded and he began to climb the ladder that lead to a door in the floor, he peaked his head in before yelling down to me, "You can come on up."

He helped me into the tree house after I climbed up the ladder. Jonathan was sitting thereafter a pen and a stack of note cards. He had the same build as Maxon, just slightly taller, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Do you think it's ok if she's up here, John?" Maxon had a playful grin on his face as he talked to his old friend. "I don't know Max, we did make the 'No Girls Allowed' rule when we were 8. I guess we can let it slide just this once, you know since I haven't met your fiancée yet!" He turned to me, "I'm Jonathan, and if I presume correctly, you're Lady America? If not this is going to be very awkward."

I laughed, "Please Your Highness, I insist you call me America."

"Well then I insist that you call me John. Anyone who is agreeing to marry this guy," he pointed to Maxon, "and willingly I might add, can ignore all titles."

We all started laughing and John slapped Maxon on the back not realizing his last lashes were still sensitive, until he hissed in pain. "Oh my god! Sorry max! I didn't mean to hit the... Wait, she knows right?" He glanced nervously between us, hoping he didn't just say something that would cause us to call off the wedding.

"Yeah, she knows. America is the one I called you about, her brother is the leader of the Southern Rebels, her dad trained her to be one. She has more lashes then I do."

"Wait a second, you? You are trained to fight, and you have more lashes then Maxon?"

"See for yourself." I turned around and pulled up the back of my shirt, so he could see part of the lashes at least. I heard a gasp and looked back at him with his hand over his mouth.

"And about me being trained, I've been training to become a Souther Rebel since I was 9 years old. I'm not going to sugar coat it at all, I'm lethal. I've killed before, and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if it meant saving the people I love."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go now, not because I'm scared or anything, and finish my speech for tomorrow. It was wonderful to finally meet you America. If I may suggest, you two should get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you...and an even bigger night." He wiggled his eyebrows and left the tree house, leaving Maxon and I blushing fiercely.

We spent the rest of the day preparing for the wedding. I was just about to ring for my maids to help me get ready for bed, when I heard a knock at the door. I went to get it, not wanting to interrupt Maxon who was working at his desk.

"Ah Lady America, I thought I would find you here. I have come to collect you and bring to your room for tonight. Prince Maxon is not allowed to know which room it is, because it is tradition that you will not see the groom from now, until you walk down the isle. I'll be waiting outside for you after you've said goodbye."

I wrapped my arms around Maxon's waist and hug him close."Look on the bright side, next time I see you, I'll be in a wedding dress!"

"I love you, America Singer."

"And I love you, Maxon Schreave."


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is just a cute chapter that will be leading up to tomorrow's chapter where SO much happens! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews because I really do appreciate hearing what you guys think about the story and I love you advice! Here's chapter 10, enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Maxon's POV

I wake up and reach across the bed to find it empty, 'Where's America?' Oh, I forgot Silvia made her go to another room so that I wouldn't see her until the wedding. The wedding. I'm going to marry the love of my life tonight, she will be mine forever. No Kriss, no Aspen, no selection. Just her and I.

I got out of bed when it caught my eye, America's journal was sitting on her nightstand. She must have been writing in it. I walked over and picked it up gently before sitting back in the bed to read it. I opened it to the last page to see she had written her final entry.

 _I started this journal when I was 15, as a way to document the things I had to go through growing up. When I wrote in it, I felt weak and worthless. Maxon Schreave showed me that I am so much more than my past._

 _He showed me how to be loved with no fear of him hurting me for my mistakes. Tomorrow, I will marry him and this chapter in my life will be complete. Tomorrow, I am going to burn this journal except for this last page. It will symbolize that I have moved on from my horrific past, but I will alway be the same America._

 _I will have to thank Dr. Abigail Christie one day, for she has saved my life than once. She is the one who gave me the pills to end my life saying, "It is not my place to tell you no and not give these to you, because if I don't, you will probably just find another way that is more painful. Remember what you have to live for though. Your family needs you, your father passed away. Are you really going to make them go through that again?"_

 _If it wasn't for Aspen, I would have been dead before I even entered the selection, he kept me alive. If it wasn't for Dr. Christie, I would have been dead all because of a misunderstanding._

 _And if it wasn't for Maxon, I wouldn't know what it meant to be alive._

 _Love, America_

I couldn't help the tears that fell out and on to the page. She never told me that Dr. Christie was the one that convinced her not to do it. After I got showered and dressed, I ran down to the infirmary, invitation in hand. "Is Dr. Christie here today?" I asked the receptionist, she nodded and went to call for her.

"What can I do for you, Prince Maxon?"

"First, you can start by calling me Maxon. Secondly, I would be honored if you would attend America and my wedding tonight. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't even be here" She looked at me shocked, "I couldn't, my job is to make sure you two are always ok."

"Please, I insist that you come. Take the rest of the day off, bring your family, and please come celebrate with us. It's the least we can do."

She gave in, "Of course Your Hign-" I cut her off with a look, "I mean of course, Maxon. Thank you." She took the envelope and walked back into a room. I glanced at you watch, 7:45am. The wedding started at 3:30pm.

I walked back to my room to see the door cracked open and 2 guys I hadn't expected to see until later in the day. "What are you two doing here?" Carter and Jonathan wheeled around with big smiles on there faces.

"There he is! Welcome to your Bachelors Party!" He gestured to the table in front of him that held a bottle of Vodka and 3 shot glasses. I sat down with them and just as Carter handed me one and it touched my lips Jonathan turned to me, "I suggested a stripper!" I spit the entire contents of the shot right at him by accident.

"John, I don't care that your my best man, I will have you hung if a stripper walks in here."

"It's a good thing Carter over here said no when I told him. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy breathing." We all talked for a while until I had to ask, "Have either of you seen America today?" They looked at each other nervously.

"Yeah...we saw her..briefly this morning..." They shared one more glance before bursting out into fits of laughter. "Oh god! What did you two do?!"

Carter piped up first, "Its not what we did! Kenna and Marlee had a Bachelorette Party for her last night. There were just drinking like, girly drinks, you nothing major. Then the Italians arrived, and Nicoletta called for wine and...tequila. Well this morning, they asked for a few pots of coffee, and I went up with Mary to deliver it."

Jonathan cut in, "Of course when I heard what went on last night, I had to see the aftermath for myself. America doesn't drink much does she, Max?"

I shook my head before he continued, "Well when we went to her room today, you could tell there were all hung over, but she got the worst by far. She was lying on the couch with her hand over her eyes muttering something about how much she hated them and how hungover she was.

"I couldn't help but laugh and she recognized my voice and looked over at me, 'John, if you laugh one more time, the second I can only see one of you will be your last.' It was priceless!"

We talk for a couple more hours until we have to go get ready for the ceremony. I was busy thinking about the wedding, I almost forgot that after the wedding, would be the Coronation.

After America told me that she was the target, I had to make sure the wedding would be safe for everyone. We still didn't know why Kota didn't try to shoot America at the Choosing Ceremony, why he choose to shoot at me instead. I had gone over every security measure there was, making sure nothing was over looked, finishing right as Silvia walked in.

"It's time, Your Highness! Lady America is already in a car with Officer Legar, ready to get this show on the road!" She scampered out as quickly as she came in. Since America's father couldn't be there to walk her down the isle, she had asked Aspen to do it, which I agreed to whole heartedly.

I walked down the steps which lead to the limo that would take Marlee, Kenna, May, Carter, Jonathan, Alexander, and I all to the Royal Chapel down the road. I noticed an immediate attraction from Alex to May, so of course I had to go encourage him.

"I see you looking at her," he jumped when I started talking, obviously lost in thought. "Go talk to her! That's America's sister, May. It might help to introduce yourself, because your going to be walking down the isle with her on your arm!"

I knew I was embarrassing him because of the blush that spread across his cheeks. When he still wouldn't go, I pushed him to her. Accidentally, I pushed him to hard and he fell down, knocking her down with him. Jonathan saw our little exchange, and confronted me.

"Real smooth, Max." We turned back to Alex and May on the ground, side by side. He looked mortified, but she laughed and had an awestruck look in her eye. Alex jumped up, and offered her his hand, which she willingly took and got up as well. She smoothed her dress back in place and started up a conversation.

A single red curl fell down May's face when she threw her head back laughing from the very back of the limo, where her and Alex sat. He reached his hand up and tucked the curl behind her ear, grazing his hand across her cheek.

After watching Romeo and Juliet in the backseat, the limo finally came to a stop. I looked up at the car in front of us, knowing that America was in there watching me right now. All I could think to do was reach up and tug my ear, knowing that even though I couldn't see her through the blacked out windows, I know she tugged her ear back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am just coming home from vacation today, so chapter 12 might be a little bit late. This chapter is really interesting I think, there is Kriss, rebel action, and Kota! I hope you enjoy!**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS**

Chapter 11: America's POV

Aspen and I got to the church about 10 minutes before the rest of the wedding party, because I wanted to at least see how everyone looked. I knew that everyone looked beautiful, but I used at as an excuse for Silvia to let me see Maxon.

I glanced back at Aspen, who was looking outtake windows nervously, "What's wrong?" I knew he was looking for something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"I'm just looking signs that Kota might be making an appearance today." I was worried about the same thing actually. See during those 2 weeks after the Choosing Ceremony that I didn't remember anything I asked for Aspen first, once I saw him, I knew that I didn't love him anymore. While he was talking to me, there was a rebel attack and he had to go fight.

He came back later and told me that during the attack, Kota singled him out and talked to him. Kota told that he would be seeing us real soon.

They had only attacked once since then and I know they are planing something else, something big."Ok people, it's time to go!" Silvia said as she brought me back from my thoughts. It was time to go get married to the man of my dreams.

Aspen and I linked arms and began up the steps to the beautiful Royal Chapel where all the Kings and Queens in Illéa, back to Gregory Illéa, were married. Aspen knocks on the door, making sure that Maxon isn't there.

"Come on in, he's already up there," John answers as he opens up the door for us. I walk in to be greeted by the entire wedding party, ready to walk down the isle. I see Marlee with John, Kenna with Carter, and May with Alex both looking longingly at each other.

John walks over to me with a box in his hands, "For the bride, from her loving groom." He leaned in and whispered to me, "How's the hangover?" I feel myself turn bright red as I take the box and mutter a quiet, "It's fine." John just laughs.

When I open the box, I gasp and my hand flys up to my mouth. There is a flawless pearl necklace, and a tiara.

The tiara is yellow gold with diamonds that are cut like flowers, but not overpowering flowers, just small perfect ones. I completely forgot that I had to wear one, I take it out carefully and turn towards Marlee, "Could you help me, Marls?"

"Of course!" She races to me and asks for me to sit down on the chair in the corner so she can re work a few pins in my hair. My hair is in a low bun at the nape of my neck, it has become my go-to style for important events.

She places it on my head, and I feel like I belong here, I wasn't just some five from Carolina with no possible chance anymore, I was a Princess, The One.

Once she finished, we all got in our places to walk down the isle. Marlee and John went first, after went Kenna and Carter, May and Alex, and finally Aspen and I took the first steps into the rest of my life.

Maxon's POV

The rest of the wedding passed in a blur. At the ceremony, America was breath taking in her wedding gown, to the point where a few tears escaped my eyes. After that was the Coronation. America and I are now officially Queen and King. During the time when people started leaving the reception, America told me that she was going with Kriss for a couple minutes to meet her fiancée. It was tradition to invite all the selected girls to come to the wedding.

It had been almost an hour and a half when I spotted Kriss on the other side of the ballroom talking to some girls, no America. I walked over to her, "Kriss, have you seen America?" She put on a sweet smile. "She came back in here with me, I'm sure she's here somewhere! I was just about to come say goodbye as you walked over here. I really should be getting back home now."

"Kriss, I'm sorry that I hurt you when I told you about my plans to marry America, I hope there are no hard feelings?"

"None at all, King Maxon. After I left I found a nice man who proposed to me a month later. He is the head of a very large organization here in Illéa. Anyway I should be leaving, Goodbye Maxon." She turned and scampered away, letting herself out.

I went to Silvia and told her about America, but all she had to say was, "The party will, be over in an hour. She's probably resting, she had a very long day today. Once everything is over here, then you can go." I nodded my head in defeat, knowing that it is best not to argue with Silvia.

That last hour passed by incredibly slow, causing me to become more anxious because she still hasn't show up yet. Finally, the hour was up and Silvia gave me a small head nod telling me I can leave.

I ran up to our room, empty. I went to her room during the selection, empty. Carter told me that she stayed in my old nursery last night, so I went to check there still nothing.

My conversation with Kriss was playing through my mind, "He is the head of a very large organization here in Illéa." It all made sense now. How eager she was to leave, how I never saw her fiancée, she was a rebel, and she was engaged to Kota.

I ran to the room where Kriss stayed during the Selection, and there she was. My America was laying on the floor, covered in blood.

I touched the button that I had on my watch that would call for guards. I ran to America and saw the back of her dress was cut off exposing her back and brand new lashes. I cupped her face in my hands, "America, can you hear me?!" I was screaming, just trying to get her to do something. She was unresponsive.

The guards ran in, guns drawn with Aspen leading them. He turned to one and told him to get a stretcher, another to go get Dr. Christie. He then rushed to America's side as well, "What happened?" He was whispering, as if not to wake her.

Just as I was going to tell him what I knew, "Officer Legar! You may want to look over here. A young soldier pointed to piece of paper on the bed. After Aspen read it he handed it to me, anger evident in his eyes. It read:

 _129_

 _Long Live Queen America!_

 _With love,_

 _KS + KA_

Kota Singer and Kriss Ambers had given my wife 129 new lashes. Aspen tells me there was a tip that Kriss was a rebel, so once she left they intercepted her. I swear if I ever see Kota I will kill him with a smile on my face. My fists were clutching America's hand, taking her pulse when Dr. Christie came in with a stretcher.

She placed 2 fingers on America's neck, "Her pulse is stable. Help me put her on the stretcher" I moved her over so that she is on it. 2 guards come over and pick up the stretcher, taking her to the infirmary.

"Don't worry Maxon, she will be ok once we wrap her up, she will need a blood transfusion though. Would you donate for her?" Dr. Christie asked me as we started running after America. "Of course I would!" I told her as we arrived at the infirmary. She directed a nurse to take my blood while she tended to my wife. The nurse finished quickly and took it out to America.

I took a vow just this afternoon to always protect America, my wife, and I have already failed. I am directed to the waiting room and I take my same spot on the floor so I can try to get some sleep.

I was woken up by Dr. Christie shaking my shoulder, it was still dark outside. "Maxon, we have her all wrapped and she woke up a couple minutes ago, you can go see her now that we stopped the bleeding."

"Thank you so much!" I ran towards America's room and burst through the doors. The bed was moved so she was sitting up and she looked at me with a smile and her arms out for me. I hugged her close, making sure not to disturb the fresh lashes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better now that my Royal Husbandness is here!" She let out a quiet giggle, probably happy because she called me her husband. God, did I love her.

"What happened?" She smile faded a bit as she took in a large breath. "Well, after I talked to you, Kriss told me that her fiancé was waiting to meet me in her old room. She grabbed my arm, and I could have gotten away, but I had to go. If Kota didn't see me then, he would just wait for another time.

"I got to the room and saw Kota sitting there, he said it was time to settle the score. He explained that during the Choosing Ceremony, he aimed at you because he wants me to suffer for not joining the rebels.

"He told me that if I didn't let him kill me, then he would kill you during the next rebel attack and kill me during the one after. He hates me because I was always a better fighter then he was. My dad noticed it and always focused on training me, so I was and still am a better fighter than him.

"I could have stopped him or killed him, but I know it would come back to you. Kota has power, I'm sure that if I would have killed him, the rebels would find a way to kill you. This country can survive without me, it can't without you. I love you to damn much to let anything happen to you, so I passed out after the 129th lash."

I couldn't help the tears that fell. That monster hurt my America, and she let him do it so that he wouldn't hurt me. She has already been through so much, and he did this all because was jealous that she could fight better than him.

"Come here, Max," she held out her arms to embrace me. I landed down in the hospital bed next to her and let her hold me. I cried in to her shoulder, thinking about how I should have went with her, or made her stay with me.

"It's not your fault, Max. I knew once Kriss told me that her fiancée was waiting for us in her room that it was Kota. If I wasn't ok with the idea I would die, I wouldn't have went. You would have done the same thing if it meant I would live."

I knew she was right, but it still killed me that she got hurt and there was nothing I could do to protect her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! So this chapter is pretty short, but it is about Maxon and America's honeymoon. The next chapter is going to skip ahead a bit, but I will say more in the next chapter. This chapter is rated T but nothing explicate. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I can't believe we have over 4,500 views! Love you guys!**

 **~M**

 **All right go to Kiera Cass**

Chapter 12: America's POV

It was 3 weeks since the wedding, and I was finally well enough to travel. 2 planes were leaving the palace at the same time, heading in the opposite direction. One held Maxon and I heading off to our honeymoon, and the other one taking the king to his new home.

"Where are we going Maxon?!" He insisted on keeping it a secret from me, and since we were supposed to leave immediately after the wedding, it got postponed.

"All in good time, my dear! I'll tell you this, you will love it." He leaned over in the large seat and kissed me. It was sweet and kind until I tangled my hands in his hair, trying to deepen the kiss. It works for a moment, then he pulls away, I put on my best pout as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that when we land," he whispered in my ear. My face must have been every bit as red as my hair. "Oh.. I... I-" I was cut off by a maid coming over to us.

"Please fasten your seat belts, Your Majesties. We will be beginning the decent very shortly," she said before she ran off to get buckled up herself.

Within the next hour we were out of the plane, into a cab, and I was being carried into the Royal Vacation home that we would be staying at for the next 2 weeks. Maxon had me wear a blindfold until he said so, that way I couldn't see anything. Wherever we were was very warm, and I was thankful for the shorts and T-shirts Maxon and I were given.

Heat me down on a chair and moved down, taking my shoes off and laying my feet in the sand that felt warm under my feet. I felt him move behind me in the chair, and he started to untie the blindfold as he kissed my neck and shoulders. After my eyes adjusted to the light I saw the beautiful blue ocean surrounded by an orange and pink sunset.

"Before Illéa was founded, this was called Hawaii. I used to come here with my father and my mother when I was a child, we tried to go every other summer for a couple weeks. I was 15 last time we came here though. Damn, I never realized how much I missed this place until now. Last time we were here I told myself that if during the Selection I fell in love, I would take her here for our honeymoon."

"It's perfect Max," I sighed and leaned back into him as he wrapped his strong arms around my stomach and held me close.

I turned my head upward so I was looking at him. His blonde hair was unruly and perfect, while his eyes held a certain sparkle I had only seen when I meet him in the gardens my first night at the palace.

I turned back around, very self conscious for once in my life. I asked my maids to make me dresses that completely covered my scars, even going as far as to make my swimsuit that way. They had normal black bikini bottoms, and a long sleeved gray swim shirt. I knew he had the same scars on his back, but there was not one spot of skin on my back that did not have a lash over lapping it.

Whenever I had to get my bandages changed, Maxon always asked the nurse if he could do it, or if he could help. I told Dr. Christie in advance that I didn't want him to see my back with all the new scars. Tonight would be the first time he will see my back since the attack.

I was brought back to my senses as a moan escaped my lips, Maxon was kissing and sucking on that spot under my ear that drives me crazy. He turned me around so I was facing him, my legs straddled around his waist. I guided his lips back to my mouth after a few moments.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, if asking for permission, which I will allowed. We battled for dominance until I gave in and his tongue slipped inside my mouth, bringing the kiss deeper.

"Let's...go..inside" he whispered onto my lips, and I couldn't help but smile. He picks me up, legs still wrapped around him, and starts running towards the little house while it is my turn to pay some attention to his neck and shoulders. He lets out a low growl from the back of his throat that tells me I'm doing a good job.

When we finally arrive at his room, he sits us down on the bed and once again starts kissing me. I unbutton his shirt with record speed, and throw it somewhere across the room. My hand glides over the strong muscles of his stomach and chest. He started to play with the hem of my shirt, he pulled away to look at me.

"May I?" Only Maxon would ask if I was comfortable with the way things were going. I nodded as he slowly began to pull the shirt up over my head and it joined his shirt across the room.

We were kissing passionately once more when I felt him. His hand slipped onto my back and I didn't notice it. He was running his hand up and down the scars so lightly it almost tickled, I pulled away.

"Does it...repulse you, how many I have?" He looked at me with complete adoration, "Ames, I love every single scar on your back. You took 129 lashes so that I would be ok, and remember that I have some of those same scars on my back. You could never even remotely repulse me, because I am totally and completely in love with you."

He always knew what to say to me, no matter what the situation. I saw a sly smirk grace his lips as he leaned in and kissed my neck once again, "Now, would you like to continue?"

He took the moan escaping my lips as a yes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! This is just a cute chapter about Maxon's Birthday and a surprise America has for him. I promise there will be more rebel action in the next chapter, and instead of writing about every month of America's pregnancy, I going to skip into the beginning of the 8th month. Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! Please remember to follow and favorite this story! By the way, I have an idea for my next story with an AU Maxon and America! So be looking for that once I finish this one. Thank you guys for almost 6,000 views!**

 **~Mer**

Chapter 13: America's POV

 **6 months later...**

The honeymoon was amazing, but eventually we had to come back and resume our duties as King and Queen. So much as happened since we have been back though. I had been training Maxon to fight, and he was getting much better. It was great to be training again. During our trip, Maxon had it planned that Kriss was to be executed, so that I wouldn't have to be there to see it.

Next, the caste system has been almost entirely demolished, King Clarkson died last month when a few citizens attacked during a guard rotation.

I wake up and glance at the clock on my night stand, 3:57. I didn't have to wonder for long what woke me up because not 5 seconds later I was rushing out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom before throwing up. This was the 3rd time this week thatw I had been awoken to an all to familiar rolling in my stomach.

After I finish, I flush and lean up against the cool wall with my eyes closed. As I dose off to sleep, I'm startled awake by Maxon leaning down and sitting next to me, putting his arms around my shoulders and holding me.

"Again?" I simply nodded as he picked me up and carried me back to bed. "Let's get a little more sleep, and then as soon as you wake up I want you to go see Dr. Christie, okay?"

I loved it when he was so protective of me, probably because I was just as protective as him. "Okay... I love you Max," he slipped in bed beside me and kissed my forehead. "And I love you America Schreave, with all that I am and all the moon and stars."

A few hours later, I was up and ready to go pay Dr. Christie a little visit. Maxon told my maids to let me sleep, and he canceled all my meetings for today. I would still have to meet with Silvia after lunch to go over the final details for Maxon's 20th birthday party tomorrow.

I called for my maids to come help me get ready for the day, and within 20 minutes they were all done. I was about halfway to the infirmary when I started to get lightheaded and gripped the curtain in the hallway for support.

"Mer? Are you alright?" Aspen took my hand, he must have been guarding this hall. Before I had a chance to answer him though, the darkness surrounded me and I was falling towards the ground.

 **Maxon's POV**

I have been in this budget meeting for the past 3 hours, and I could not stop thinking about America. I should be there for her at the infirmary, but I was stuck here for the time being. A guard rushed in the doors, breathing heavily, he must have run all the way here.

"Sorry for the interruption, Your Highness, but I'm here to inform you that Queen America collapsed. She is awake now and in room A6 in the infirmary." I ran out of that meetings so fast, I nearly knocked over a maid getting there.

When I opened the door, America was talking to Dr. Christie with a smile ear to ear, and tears in her eyes. "I'll give you two a few moments alone," she said as she walked out of the room.

I kneeled down to America's side, "Ames, what happened?" She leaned down to me and kissed my lips. "Since I was getting sick, I wasn't able to get enough nutrients and vitamins. As for the reason I was throwing up..." She trailed off, not knowing how to finish. "I have a little stomach bug, nothing contagious, but I got some medicine to help it subside. Don't worry, babe. I'm fine!"

America didn't know how much I loved it when she called me 'babe' or 'Max'. She touched our lips again, "Dr. Christie said that I can go up to our room in about an hour. She gave me everything I needed in an IV so until the medicine kicks in, I hopefully won't be back here. Oh, I almost forgot! Can you call Silvia up? We need to discuss a few more things about your big birthday bash tomorrow!" America always had a way turn something that I thought was never very special, into something extraordinary.

 **America's POV**

I was released from the infirmary yesterday, and I was able to perfect the gift I have been preparing for Maxon. Ever since Dr. Christie told me that I was pregnant, I have been trying to figure out the best time and place to tell him.

"Thank you ladies! It's breathtaking!" The dress Marlee, Anne, and Mary made for me reminded me of the dress I wore on the first day of the selection. It was blue lace, with 3/4 length sleeves, but with a very regal full skirt. They place my favorite tiara on my head as well. It was the same one I wore when I got married, and mostly the only one I ever wear.

Maxon was waiting for me at the bottom at the stairs, "You look beautiful America" he leaned in and started to kiss me, "my queen," he whispered against my lips, "my wife." We continued making out at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes until I pulled away.

"Do we have to go in or can we just go back to our room?" He was kissing my neck, not doubt leaving a mark. I pulled away and pecked his lips, "Once the party is over, we can continue where we left off." He let out a low growl.

We entered the ballroom and started to make our rounds as the band played some of Maxon's favorite dancing songs. About halfway through the night, I was able to make my way to the stage and walk over to a microphone.

"Hello everyone, and thank you all for coming to celebrate my husband, King Maxon's 20th birthday. It has been troubling me for quite sometime, 'What do you get for the man who has everything?' To answer my question, I will be performing a special song entitled, _My Heart Will Go On_ , for my loving husband. Happy Birthday." I gestured to the band to begin playing and I sang:

 _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you,_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're in my heart_

 _And my heart does go on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let go 'til we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One time to hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're in my heart_

 _And my heart does go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

 _And I know that my heart will go on_

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on._

I took a step back and curtsied just before everyone went wild. People were clapping until I was already off the stage and leading Maxon out into the gardens. As soon as we were outside he pulled me into a long, loving kiss.

We make our way to our benching sit down before Maxon breaks the silence, "That was beautiful America. What did I ever do right to deserve you?" I look up at him and see a single tear slipping down his cheek, and I kiss it away.

I'm the one that doesn't deserve you Maxon. You are kind, generous, smart and loyal. You taught me how to live." He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, embracing me. He kissed the top of my head, "America you make me the luckiest man in the world, nothing could make me happier than this right now." I pulled away and looked at him.

"I except that challenge," I teased him as I got up and walked to the flower bush that I hide his birthday present in. "Happy birthday, Max." He looked up at me and took the square, yellow package from my hands, and opened it.

Inside was a picture frame with the sonogram picture that was taken this morning. He looked at me with awe before dropping the box and running to pick me up. He swung me around in a circle before finally setting me down and crashing his lips to mine.

"Is it true? Are we gonna have a baby?" I nodded my head as tears filled both of our eyes. "I love you more than anyone has ever been loved, America. You are my everything," he kneeled down and placed his hands on my flat stomach before planting a light kiss to it.

"And even though I just found out about you, I love you more than life itself."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about taking so long to post this! It will probably take me longer between updates, because classes are starting soon. Also, I will be sending the people who reviewed a PM instead of responding in the AN. I said in the last chapter that I was skipping to when America was 8 months pregnant, but as you will see here, I didn't. This takes place after she tells Maxon and they walk back into the party! Lots of drama and rebels in this chapter! Next, I am thinking of finishing this story soon, so please review or PM me and tell me what you think I should do. I got a few PM's and a review asking me if I was going to have America pregnant with twins, and do this canon. I still am deciding on that, so tell me what you think about that. Enough of my rambling! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14: Maxon's POV

America and I were going to be parents! I was ecstatic. We walked back into the ballroom all while smiling like idiots. The party was in full swing and they were just bringing out the huge chocolate birthday cake. America lead me over to the cake and handed me the cutter so that I could cut the first piece. I took a chunk off my piece with my fingers and feed it to America. She however had other plans.

She took a chunk and smeared it all over my face before she doubled over laughing. I pulled her close to me and kissed her, transferring most of the cake onto her face as well. I almost forgot we had an audience until everyone in the room started laughing at our non-royal mannerism. And in that moment everything was perfect...until the rebel alarms started blaring.

Guards flooded the room and ran strait for America and me. I took her hand trying to pull her away, but all she did was push me behind her. Oh god, no! She was pregnant! I grabbed her wrist to keep her from running out, but she freed herself from my grasp instantly. She yelled to Aspen to follow her, and two other guards to get me to a safe room or hold me back.

The 3 rebels that were heading at in our direction looked amused that America was trying to ward them off. She was acting like she was weak and that she couldn't fight, but I knew better. I may not have ever seen her fight in a real life situation, but I didn't doubt her being lethal at all.

A rebel gave her one hard push on her shoulder and she fell to the floor and began crawling backwards like a little kid would do when they are scared. He took out a dagger and cornered her against the wall. I struggled against the guards holding me so that I could go try to save my wife and child. He raised his hand to stab her when a sly grin creeped it's way onto her lips. She spun her foot, making him fall to the ground and she jumped on top of him. He was fighting her and rolling them back and forth trying to push her off, but to my surprise, she grabbed the side of his face and...kissed him.

He was so taken aback that he even stopped struggling, giving her the perfect opportunity to snap his neck. She took his sword and gun in her hands, shooting another 2 rebels, and stabbing 3 more. She motioned to Aspen to finish up and help her as she was coming back toward me. She took a dead guards holster and slipped it on over her dress, which she began to cut and make much shorter.

Once she was finished and collected a new gun and plenty of bullets, she ran to me and crushed her lips to mine. I didn't hesitate returning the gesture because the ballroom had been completely cleared out.

Aspen came over to us, "I missed seeing this side of you, Mer. How's it feel to be back in the game?" He solemnly laughed at his last remark.

"Honestly I miss training more than, you know, all this." She gestured to the bodies that littered the floor. She cleared her throat, and a faraway look glazed her eyes. "Now, I am taking control of this group. You will do what I ask with no question, am I understood?" Her voice was so stern, I couldn't even recognize this America, she was in 'war mode'. All the soldiers in that room, at least 2 dozen, saluted to her. I heard Aspen mutter, "oh shit, not again" under his breath.

She mentioned she had a 'war mode' from all her training that came out when she was in a given situation,she didn't know anything but fight, kill, take charge, in those moments. She warned me that she didn't even know who she is when this happens. She spoke again, "Get the King to the safe room and everyone else secure that castle!" She began walking away but I wiggled out of the guards grasp and ran to her.

"Ames! Look at me, we need to get you to the safe room," I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and she blinked a few time, like she just stepped out into some light. She flung one arm around me, and the other resting on her stomach. "Oh my god Maxon, I never wanted you to see that.." She pulled away and turned back around to address that soldiers staring at us.

"I want a wall formed around the king, I'll be at the head along with Officer Legar going to a safe room. Guard him at all costs! Move out!" She motioned for Aspen to join her and the other guards form a tight circle around me.

' _Damn it!'_ She slipped back into a daze, not knowing she's the queen, not knowing that she is pregnant with the future heir to the throne, not knowing that I would die if something happened to her. As we continue walking through the palace, I hear an occasional gunshot or a scream from someone America just...killed. We keep going until I hear a shot and a grunt coming for her, just on the outside of the circle of guards trapping me. "MER!" I hear the panic in Aspens voice and start fighting the guards that are restraining me.

"Let's keep moving! I was the one who shot!" She finally yells, and everyone obeys. We get to the safe room and they push me in. I grab America's wrist and try to pull her in the room, she refuses. I notice something new in her eyes, an anger and hatred that is not her. I kiss he and she pushes me off and slams me into the wall, reaching for her knife.

My own wife thinks I'm the enemy! Aspen runs over as soon as he sees what is happening and pinches her on the neck, causing her to pass out and crumple to the ground. I catch her and carry her in, shutting the door and setting her on a cot. Aspen thought it was best he stay with her, because he has dealt with this before.

I decide to just tell him, rumors would probably be surfacing by morning anyway, "She's pregnant." He looks up at me with shock evident on his face, "How long has she known?"

"She told me about," I glance down at my watch and actually laugh, "she told me about 20 minutes ago."

"Congratulations, you two will be great parents." I could hear he was being honest. "I've only seen her like this once. She gets so deep in this hallucination, she thinks everyone is the enemy" Aspen tells me quietly. I can feel the bruise forming on my neck, from where she held me in place not the wall.

"What did she do last time she was like this?" I reached out and cradled her head in my lap and place a hand on her stomach.

"My father was a rebel as well. He helped Mr. Singer to train America to be the perfect rebel robot, he was the one who discovered her 'War Mode', he used to call it. He was observing her one day, and brought me along with him, Mer and I were about 13 I think. He had her do certain things that would later become triggers. He let it go on for to long, he didn't pull her out just so he could test what would happen.

"She attacked him, and she attacked me. That's how I learned about that thing on her neck, it will make her pass out. Long story short, that was the last person he ever trained."

He took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

I was confused, "Wait. Why was she the last person he trained?"

He looked down at her and whispered something that would haunt me the rest of my life.

"Because she killed him."

 **AHHHH! Are you guys freaking out as much as I am?! Next chapter will be America's POV after she wakes up. Remember to review, follow and favorite! You guys are the best!**

 **~Mer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in like a week. School is starting and I have been insanity busy. I have had the worst case of writers block and I have not been able to think of a way to continue this story. I have had quite a few people who have asked me if I would follow the story and have America pregnant with twins...you'll have to wait and find out! If you want to see anything special in this story, please tell me! I want to finish this story up soon but I need to have like one more major conflict before I go out. Please follow, favorite, review or PM me any questions or comments you have. Enough of me, I hope you all love this chapter!**

 **~Mer**

Chapter 15: America's POV

I woke up with a headache, and a dull throb in my neck. I can see we are in the safe room, but I don't remember anything since before I told Maxon I was pregnant. Aspen is here, polishing his gun with a cloth and tapping his foot nervously on the ground, while Maxon is pacing the room.

I try to sit up and instantly fall back down on the cot, extremely light headed. Despite my attempts to hold it in, a groan escapes me as I clutch my head trying to make everything stop spinning.

"Mer?!" Aspen runs over to me. Maxon keeps his distance but I see something in his eyes, worry and...fear?"

"Hi, Aspen. Can you help me up?" He steadies me and let's me lean into him as the dizziness appears. I am sitting up against the wall when I see Aspen make a gesture to Maxon, and he runs over.

"Oh my god, Ames! Are you ok? How do you feel?" Aspen moves away and Maxon hold me in his lap, one arm around my back, one on my stomach.

"Ok, I guess. What happened though? Last thing I remember we were walking back into your party and now we're here." I pull my head away from his chest and really get a good look at his face. He had bags underneath his eyes and a little bit of dark gold stubble on his chin, and he has something in his neck.

"Oh my god! What happened to your neck?!" There were deep purple bruises all around his neck.

He picks me up and walks me back over to the cot I was in earlier and sits me down on his lap, holding me. He takes my hand and entertained it with his before beginning, "After you told me that you were pregnant," he places his hand on my stomach again. "I was ecstatic! And so we went back into the party to cut the cake.

"The rebels attacked right in the middle of everything and started coming for us. You ran off with Aspen and started fighting and it was fine for awhile, you came back and kissed me, then you got a faraway look in your eyes and you started to take charge of everything.

"You didn't know who you were, you didn't know you were pregnant, you slipped into your 'War Mode'. Ames, when we finally got to a safe room, I tried to pull in be you wouldn't go and you...turned on me..."

Maxon finished and was looking down at the ground while drawing patterns into the palm of my hand. I was confused when he said I turned on him until I finally was able to connect the pieces.

I brought my hand up to his neck and stroked it softly, "This is my fault, I did this to you, I cause you pain. Oh my god. Max, I am so sorry..." I whispered as the tears began to blur my vision, "I'm a monster."

He grabbed my hands and made me look at him, "America Singer, don't you dare say that you are a monster. You are the most kind, beautiful, stubborn, amazing person that I have ever met. And if it weren't for you, I would be dead dead, you would be dead, and this little miracle would never be born. You saved us and before that, you saved me during The Selection. Not to mention that now you given me endless love and a child, a child Ames! Can you believe it? We, not Queen America and King Maxon, but Mer and Max, are going to be parents! God, I love you."

He drew me in for a loving kiss that expressed exactly how he felt. The kiss however soon be came hungrier and more passionate. Before long, I had untucked his shirt and slipped my hand underneath, feeling his strong stomach and chest.

"Please excuse me, but before this gets anymore...intimate, remember that I'm still here." Aspen said from across the room, leaving both Maxon and I blushing uncontrollably.

"Sorry 'bout that Legar, forgot you were here," Maxon laughed nervously.

 **-line break-**

After we got out of the safe room, we thought it best to go to the infirmary to make sure the baby was ok, since I was fighting .

"Hello, Your Majesties! What can I do for you today?" Dr. Christie asked as she walked around the corner and saw Maxon and I standing there.

"America was fighting durning the rebel attack so we would like to are sure that the baby was ok?" She gave us a large smile, "Of course, if you will just follow m-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Before I get checked out, could you please take a look at Maxon's neck? He got injured during the attack." She nodded and told Maxon to sit down in one of the hospital beds and began inspecting the bruises.

"He will be fine you got lucky though. Whoever gave you these were trying to do some damage," I looked at the ground, ashamed that I could do something like this to my husband. "Now that his Majesty is taken care of, should we go look at the baby?"

We both nodded excitedly and followed Dr. Christie down the hall to get an ultrasound. "Ok, so I'm going to need you, America, to go change into a hospital gown." She directed me into a changing room so I could have some privacy.

After I changed, Dr. Christie told me to lie down on the hospital bed, while Maxon but a cold gel on my belly.

She started to slide a wand on the gel and a picture appeared on the monitor. She called Maxon over to look at the screen as she pointed something out to him that I could not hear. He turned back to me with a smile gracing his beautiful face and tears beginning to seep out of his eyes.

"What's wrong, Max?" I felt my heart start beating out of control, what if there was something wrong with the baby? What if it was my fault? I would never forgive myself.

He took my hands his and I noticed that I was shaking, "There nothing wrong, my dear. The babies are ok."

'Did he just say...babies, as in plural?' He read my mind, "We're having twins, Ames! God, I love you so much!" He wrapped me in his arm and placed one hand on my back, bring me closer to him, and another on my stomach.

Life was perfect right now, what could go wrong?

 **^^ so much, Ames. So, so, much.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! So school started last week): I probably won't be able to update for a little while. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 16: Maxon's POV

 **8 1/2 months later**

Ever since we found out about the twins, I have been trying to get America to cut back on her work load and just relax, but because of her stubbornness, she has been fighting me all the way. She stopped going to the budget meetings about a month ago, but she still insists on doing her usual paperwork.

I have been trying to get away from work everyday so I can go have lunch with her, much to the advisors dismay. I walk into our room to get America, but she wasn't there. I checked her music room, nothing. Her study, nothing. The only other place I could think of is the nursery.

I run down the hall to the Queen's Suite, that we have turned into the nursery so the babies will be close to us, and I see America. She was dosing off in the rocking chair with a book in her hand. I walk over to her and give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

The movement most have woken her up because she turned her head and planted a loving peck on my lips. "Good morning, Princess" I helped her to her feet. "It's Queen to you, mister" she replied with a laugh.

I took a few steps in front of her and went down on one knee, bowing my head. "Forgive me, my Queen. Whatever may I do to make up for my foolish actions?" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face when she attempted to curtsy, failing miserably, as her due date was only about a week away.

She cleared her throat and spoke in her most 'Queenly' voice, "Well peasant, you can start by proving your loyalty to me by going down to the kitchen and gathering me an assortment of Strawberry Tarts." I rise to my feet, "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty." I bowed and sprinted to the kitchen. Marlee was there sampling cakes for America's birthday party in two weeks.

"Marlee, you gotta help me. I need strawberry tarts ASAP!" I yelled as I was running into the kitchen.

"They're in the basket to your left, Maxon" she pointed to a picnic basket on the counter. I grabbed it and as I was running back to America I shouted over my shoulder, "Thanks Mar, I owe you one!" I could just barley hear her laughing at me as I left.

I got back to our bedroom and walked in. America was on the couch, fast asleep. She has been much more tired lately, which is understandable.

I walked up behind her and began rubbing her neck and shoulders. After a few minutes she stirred. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I brought lunch," and kissed her cheek. We moved over to the bed and I set out lunch.

After we were finished, I sat behind America and massaged the tension out of her back, neck, and shoulders. She sighed, "What do you want to name the twins?" She asked me this many times before, but we could never decide.

"Last time we talked about Meredith, Maria, or Eadlyn for the girl, and James, Ahern, and Calix for a boy."

I thought for a moment, why hadn't we thought of this before?! "How about Eadlyn Maria Schreave, and Ahren Calix Schreave?" I asked.

She turned around to look at me, tears in her eyes, "That's perfect, Maxon! I love both those names."

"And I love you" I said as I kissed her. "I love you too, Max."

 **America's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night to a searing pain in my stomach. "Ma-Maxon" I whimper, trying to wake him up without success. "Maxon, wake up" I shake his shoulder, still nothing.

"Dammit! MAXON CALIX SCHREAVE, WAKE THE HELL UP!" I scream at him and slap his arm...hard.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Good, he's up. "Sorry honey, but the babies are coming..." Another wave of pain rips through my body, "...now!" I get up and sit down in the wheelchair Mary brought up to our room a few day ago

 **Maxon's POV**

 _I'm sitting on our bench, when America comes and sits next to me. She leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes, all is perfect in this moment. Two children, probably about 5 years old come running up to us._

 _The girl has brown hair and icy blue eyes, like her mother, while the boy had golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes._

 _As they are running, the little boy trips on a rock and starts crying. America instantly runs up to him, but he points to me. I rush to the boy and cradle him in my arms, soothing him immediately. After sometime, his breathing slows and he is asleep. America walks back over to us with the little girl in her arms asleep as well. I lean over and kiss my wife's cheek._

I hear a mumbled voice as the dream slowly starts to slip out of my grasp.

I try to hang on to my little piece of heaven, until I hear the yelling and the stinging on my arm. I shoot up in the bed, "Ouch! What was that for?" I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I notice America is sitting up in bed with a guilty expression on her face, "Sorry honey, but the babies are coming..."

She trails off as her hand grips mine and her face contorts in pain, "...now!" She yelled to me. I run over to her side of the bed and help her stand up before guiding her over to the wheelchair one of her maids, Mary I think, brought up for us so she wouldn't have to walk or be carried all the way to the infirmary.

I get her robe and drape it over her front, covering up my T-shirt and boxers that she has been sleeping in since she started to show. I push her down that hall way as fast as I can while still being careful of where I'm going.

We burst through the infirmary doors as America gets another contraction and whimpers out in pain. I could hardly believe that I, Maxon Schreave, was about to become a Daddy.

 **23 hours later...**

A beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy, both healthy and perfect. America held Eadlyn Maria Schreave as I held Ahren Calix Schreave, Eadlyn being the Royal Heir by 7 minutes. She had icy blue eyes like her mother and small tuffs of brown hair, like my mother, Amberly.

Ahren had my looks more than anything, brown eyes and golden blonde hair. I glance over at my America, who was starting to dose off, her eyelids closing ever so slightly. Both of the twins were long asleep. I called over a nurse to take them and put them in their 'Hospital Cribs' while I crawled into the bed with Ames.

She instinctively rolled her head onto my chest and I held her, savoring this moment for as long as I could, until exhaustion caught up with me as well.

 **Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **~Mer**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Ok, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month but with classes and everything it been hard. I am still trying to finish this story up by chapter 20 or so. I hope you enjoy! Here's and extra long chapter for you.**

 **~Mer**

Chapter 17: America's POV

 **5 months later...**

Since the twins were born, it has been a rough couple of months. When I found out I was pregnant, we were able to negotiate a temporary peace in New Asia that lasted until about a month ago.

Maxon had to go to Kent for a meeting at the military base, leaving me in charge of everything. While he was away, the New Asian army attacked the Whites base. With Maxon being gone, it was up to me to decide the retaliation strategy. I was tired of letting them push us around, so I did something about it.

"What the hell America?! I left you alone for 2 days and you do this?" Maxon had come home early after he caught wind of what I did. He was furious.

"What am I supposed to do, Maxon, let New Asia push us around forever? It was damn time we did something back to them, gave them a taste of there own medicine!" Sure I might have been a little rash, but I gave them what was due.

"You call that a taste of their own medicine?! America, you bombed over half of New Asia for Christ sake!"

I was just about to yell at him again when the phone ran. He sighed, walked over to his desk, and answered it.

"Hello?... This is he...what?!...no way..Aspen, if this is supposed to be a joke I swear...Thank you so much! Yes, she's right here... Don't worry, I'll tell her." He hung up the phone and started laughing like a lunatic. "Max...are you ok?"

He ran up to me and spun me around, setting me down before kissing me firmly on the lips. "Your little retaliation apparently scared the hell out of New Asia, they proposed a peace treaty! You are absolutely amazing Ames! Just promise me one thing, let's not blow up anymore countries without at least warning me, ok?"

I passionately kissed him, "No promises " he laughed and we walked hand in hand to the nursery.

~Line Break~

Maxon had been trying to be be there for me and the kids, waking up with me every time when they needed to be fed, and helping to put them to sleep every night. He has been truly a model father.

I woke up to early sun streaming through the windows, and Maxon feathering my shoulder with kisses. I roll over to face him, "Hello, my dear" he says as he lands another kiss to my lips.

"Good morning, babe." Last night, the twins did not wake up at all during the night, but that doesn't mean we have been sleeping all night. I press one more kiss to his lips before gathering up the sheet around my self and walking to the closet to get my robe. When I come back out, he groans, "Now why did you have to do that? I was rather liking the look before the sheet!"

I laughed at him, "wanna come with me to fed Eadlyn and Ahren?" He nodded and jumped out of bed, throwing on an old T-shirt, a pair of loose boxers, and his robe before joining my hand and walking with me to the nursery.

We quietly pull open the door to find the twins nowhere in sight. "MAXON!" I scream even though he is right next to me. We run out the door and almost barrel into May and her boyfriend, Officer John Morris, walking past the doors, holding Eadlyn and Ahren.

"May Singer! What were you doing? I almost had a heart attack!" I only start to calm down when I feel Maxon's arm slip around my waist.

"Sorry Sis, but John and I were going to take these two for a couple hours," she leaned in and whispered, "give you guys some alone time!" She pulled away and winked before walking away hand and hand with John.

"Well what now? We don't have any meetings until later in the day." I look to Maxon and see the grin creeping up onto his face. He picks me up and runs us back to our room, locking the door behind us.

A few hours later, as Maxon and I are getting ready for the day, the rebel alarms go off. We dash out the doors, Maxon close behind me, and try to make it to the safe room across the hall.

Before we can make it there, a rough hand up and pulls me back. It is then I see that Maxon is laying on the floor with a bloody lip, trying to get up. I punch my captor square in the jaw, he stumbles back.

I take advantage of that second and pull off his mask, "Kota," I snarl at him.

"Hello sister, I've been waiting for the chance to see you again!" I evaluate the visible weapons on him. He has a pistol, a sword, and a dagger, he came prepared. Before I could make a move on him, Maxon lunged on him.

They rolled around for a moment, until a single gunshot rang through the air. Maxon crawled away from Kota, clutching his right shoulder.

That was the last straw for me. I tackled Kota to the ground once more, wondering where all the guards were. Maxon might have had more weight on me, but I had more skill and strength.

We were in the middle of fighting each other when I felt a pain in my stomach, pushing it away, we battled for the leverage of being on top, me winning. I sat in Kota's chest, pinning him to the ground with my feet and his arms.

"Why did it have to come to this Kota?" By the end of this fight, only one of us would be alive, we both knew that. Which one however, no idea.

"I dedicated my entire life to the rebels, I was supposed to be the perfect soldier, not you! Then Dad just had to start training you, and of course you were a natural. I was pushed aside while you got all the glory! Worst of all, you didn't even want it!"

"Can't we just put it behind us Kota? Move on, go our separate ways?!" I tried to pled with him, he just smirked.

"As long as I'm alive and breathing, I will not stop until your dead."

Knowing there was no other way, I grabbed his head with my hands, and whispered, "I will always love you, Kota." I twisted his neck with a sickening crack, as the light drained out of his eyes, and his head lulled to the side.

"America?" I almost forgot about Maxon!

"I'm right here, babe. I'm not going anywhere." I helped him stand up, and we made it to a safe room. The kids were with May and John, so I knew they were ok.

"Let me see your arm, " I demanded as I walked over to the corner of the safe room to get the first aid kit. I looked down at my stomach, the patch of blood growing by the second. Maxon was more needed than I was, and he would lose to much blood anyway.

I make my way back over to him, "This is going to hurt...a lot. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Max." As gently as I could, I plunge my fingers into his shoulder, searching for the bullet.

Hearing his screams of pain were enough to unravel me right then and there. I had to finish though, if there was any chance of him getting out of here alive, I needed to work faster.

I stitched up his wound and wrapped up his shoulder, leaving just nearly enough bandages for my own wound.

"What do we do now?" Maxon asked me. I stood up and got the sleeping pill out of the kit and handed it to him. If he knew the state that I was in, he would never sleep like he needs to. He took it from my hands without question and swallowed.

"Can you unzip my dress, love?" He had a smirk on his face but did it anyway. I peeled the dress away from the gaping slit in my side and stomach and started addressing the stab.

Maxon starts laughing grimly, "I guess I lost a lot more blood then I thought." He gestures around the room to where the trail of blood was, little did he know it wasn't his.

"Your being too quiet, Ames. Tell me what's wrong?" He yawned. Knowing there was no way he would be awake for much longer so I walked over to him a placed a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes.

"Max..on", he was already asleep before I hit the floor and darkness consumed me.

 **Maxon's POV**

I woke up find myself in the safe room on a small cot, the lasting effects of the sleeping pill still loomed over me. When I finally regained my composer, I saw her laying on the ground, drenched in blood.

 _That can't be right, she was fine a little while ago. She wasn't hurt, was she?!_ I kneel on the ground next to her and I see how sickly pale she is, fresh blood still seeping out of her side. Her dress is already pulled down to her waist, giving me full access to the wound.

Why did she always do this to me?! Help me before she helped herself. Franticly, I check for her pulse which is still barley beating

I hear the lock of the door click in place, and I point America's small emhand gun at the door. Aspen comes waltzing in without a care in the world, that is until he sees America passed out in my arms.

"What happened?!" He started, but I was already out of the safe room, taking America to the infirmary.

 **Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	18. Author Note

Hey Guys,

As a lot of you know, it's been over a year since my last update and I am writing this to officially put an end to this waiting game. Over the past few months I have been rereading my story and trying to find ways to continue on with it, but I am drawing blanks. I have lost the inspiration for this story and I feel like it is best to officially discontinue it. The past year had been hectic for me, focusing on school and different family problems, but the main reason for ending this is my loss of inspiration. When I reread this I can hardly believe how terrible my writing was such a short time ago. One thing that I found very funny about this fanfic was how much I kept having America get hurt instead of my sweet and precious cinnamon roll, Maxon. I'm about 99% sure that the initial plot of this story was to see America suffer because she got Maxon instead of me...(hehehe sorry if that sounds bad) Well, I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on, because I think that as such loyal and supportive readers, you guys deserve that. I cannot even begin to thank all of the people who have favorited, followed, or reviewed my first story, or those amazing folks who have sent me sweet and encouraging words over PM. I have started writing again, but more along the lines of my other fandom, Miraculous Ladybug (if you don't know what I'm talking about go watch the show and join us). Thank you guys for all of the support the past year and for helping me grow in my writing.

See you soon,

Mer Rose


End file.
